


Cuddly creepies

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Ianto puts Jack in charge of Halloween, always a mistake.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 11
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2016





	Cuddly creepies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



Ianto surveyed the sight before him. He should have known better, he really should have, but honestly, how hard was it to organise a couple of kid's Halloween costumes? He stood there looking at David and Mica, then at Jack who had a satisfied grin plastered all over his face. Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose. Don't lose it in front of the kids, whatever you do.

'What do you think?' Jack asked. 'Good, aren't they?' he said, showing off the two ghosts in front of him.

Ianto peered closer at the costume itself, fingering the edge. 'Is that mink?'

'Faux mink,' Jack corrected.

Sigh. Only Jack could turn a simple process into a complicated one. 'Right,' Ianto said. 'How long have you lived here, Jack?'

Uh oh, Jack cringed. Nothing good ever came from a sentence that started with that question. 'A while,' he replied, uneasy.

'And you've seen a few Halloween ghosts in that time?'

'Yup,' he nodded, unsure where this was going.

'And what do they usually make their costumes out of?'

Jack shifted from one foot to the other. 'Sheets?'

'Very good. Now for all three points, tell me why yours are made out of mink blankets? Seen many furry ghosts, have you?'

Oh, so that's what this was about, Jack realised. 'Hey, to be fair, the sheets were all kinda thin and see through. Plus, there's a been a cold snap in the weather this week. I didn't want them to get cold whilst we were out trick or treating. These are nice and cosy.'

'They could've worn warm clothes underneath, Jack.'

'Oh, I hadn't thought of that.'

Ianto sighed. 'Of course you hadn't.' He looked at the pair of them again. Cardiff's first ever fluffy ghosts. Whatever next? Just be grateful you didn't let him organise your costumes, he told himself. In fact, he realised his first error; he'd used Jack and organise in the same thought, without adding the negative prefix in front of the word organise.

'Does this mean Halloween's cancelled because Uncle Jack stuffed up?' David asked.

Ianto didn't have to see their faces to be able to imagine the looks of disappointment on them.

'Give Uncle Ianto your scariest ghost impressions,' Jack said.

Both of them began flailing underneath the thick white blankets. Woooooooooooooo!

Ianto shook his head. How was it that the only thing Jack had managed to teach them was how to act cute to get what you want and to snake your way out of trouble? 'Come here, my furry little frightener,' he said, opening his arms for Mica so that she could clamber onto his lap. 'Give your Uncle Ianto a hug so he won't be scared of the nasty ghosts.' She gave him her best hug which was difficult in between the heavy folds of blanket, so he just squeezed her furry bundle tight.

'Does this mean we can still go?' David asked.

'Yup. I just have to change, then go and pick up Uncle Jack's costume, then we can go.'

Jack looked confused. 'But I already have a costume,' he replied, looking forward to donning his swashbuckling musketeers outfit.

'You're getting a new one,' Ianto replied, 'so that you can match your fluffy cohorts.'

Even though it was very last minute, he knew the local costume shop would still have a few less popular garments available, and a nice big teddy bear ought to fit the bill nicely. One with big, fat paws that couldn't grasp candy.


End file.
